Hypnosis
by agwp2010
Summary: England has come to his last resort to make America love him: hypnosis. This is a UkUs fic, which means England is on the top and America is on the bottom. Rated M for the smut/lemon content. Country names are used the whole time, as that was part of the request. Thanks for choosing this fic and there is more information inside!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This is the prize won by roxassoul from a contest I had. The beginning is a little slow, because it is merely plot. If you just want to go straight to the sex, skip everything above the dotted line. This is my first time writing anything like this, so please forgive my mistakes. Thanks for reading and enjoy your sins!**

* * *

A lone figure walked down the cold, empty streets of London. Despite the liveliness of earlier hours, there was not a soul in sight at such a time. Emerald eyes shifted to the right and left, wary of any stranger who may bear witness to their transgressions. His black dress shoes made a soft clicking sound as they came down on the cobblestone; the lonely noise reverberating down the lane. The man had covered himself in a long, black coat which billowed behind him, despite the evident lack of wind. Finally he arrived at the entrance of an alleyway, which appeared abandoned to the rotting trash and rare stray cat residing within.

He steeled himself, brushing some of his shaggy hair out of his face, and stared into the seemingly infinite blackness of the path before him. "Come on dammit, you've done this before," he chided himself. Acting like a scared child was not something he would condone, especially if this was just a routine occurrence. One deep breath later and he was walking down the alley, pupils widening to try and compensate for the darkness. Finally, the alley came to a dead end, a brick wall blocking his way to the catalyst of his dreams. He raised a gloved hand and knocked three times on a central brick, then moved his hand up and to the right to knock twice more on the bricks.

A moment later the bricks began to concave in on themselves. They pushed their brothers to the side, shoving and demanding movement, and an opening began to form. As the hole widened, lines of shelving and glass cases could be seen inside. Various books with ominous spines lined the cases and occultist items were resting behind glass covers. He walked into the dim interior, listening to the familiar sound of the wall closing behind him, and removed the hood from his head. He shook out shaggy, blond hair and opened green eyes beneath bushy eyebrows. The man walked toward the front of the shop, looking for the owner between the shelves.

"Ah, Mr. Kirkland, a pleasure to see you back so soon," a cracked voice said from behind him. The man whipped around to face the aged, bent over man. His wispy hair was white as snow and thinning rapidly. With a hunched back he stood as tall as the man's waist and needed a cane for support. One watery brown eye and a milky white eye peered up at him through large spectacles, which magnified them to four times their actual size.

"Hello again Seymour, it's good to be back. I thought I had told you to call me Arthur," he replied, smiling softly at the older man. Seymour waved his hand at Arthur and walked away, mumbling something or other about names and politeness. "Seymour, I do believe the counter is the other way."

"Quite right my boy, I was just testing your knowledge. You don't seem to have aged a day since I last saw you a few years ago," Seymour commented. He walked up to the chair behind the main counter and sat himself down. He placed his cane on the counter top in front of him and smiled at Arthur. "I do believe it was ten years this time."

"Has it really been so long? I could have sworn I was here a week ago. Well, time is distorted for a country," Arthur said, trying to explain himself. Seymour waved him off once more with a knobby hand. He bent down and pulled a small brown box out from behind the counter.

"You called me a week ago, which hardly counts. Either way I do have what you asked for. It's guaranteed to hypnotize even the strongest of minds," Seymour said. He opened the box and pulled out a large, golden watch hanging on a chain. The outside was engraved with whirling curlicues and twisting vines.

"It could be the weakest in the world and it would still work on this person. How much do I owe you this time?" Arthur asked. He pulled out a wallet and began to count out some bills. Seymour reached over and places a hand on Arthur's hands, stopping him.

"Consider it on the house for an old friend. I still remember the first time you came here. I was a young boy of five and you looked the same you do now. I doubt I'll still be here the next time you come, so consider it a farewell gift England," Seymour said. He smiled sadly and placed the watch back into the box, handing it to England.

"Alright then old boy. I'm glad to have known you. Take care and find a good apprentice," England told him. Seymour nodded and watched as England walked out the brick entrance, his eyes growing teary.

"I do hope this works out well for him."

"Hey, England, why did you want me to come over again?" America asked. He was currently sitting in England's living room, relaxing on the couch, while England made tea in the kitchen. As he waited for an answer, America gazed around the room and wondered when he had last been in here. _I think the last time I was here, was when England was drunk and I had to carry him home. That was still a few months ago though,_ he thought. Just then England walked back into the living room carrying two cups of tea.

"Here you go America, I still remember how you used to like it," he said, passing an American flag cup to him. America took it and inspected the drink before taking a hesitant sip. England may be good at making tea, but he still wanted to be careful about it. "Now, about the reason you are here, I have a wager to make with you."

"Throw anything at me Iggy-brows! The hero can take it," America gloated loudly. England winced at the nickname he used, but refrained himself from saying anything. He merely sighed and pulled out the pocket watch Seymour had given him. He held it up for America to see before grasping it firmly in the palm of his hand.

"My wager is this; I believe I can successfully hypnotize you into doing anything I want. If I win I get to have you in the hypnotized state for the rest of the day and until tomorrow morning," England explained. He smiled smugly at America, knowing he would take the bait and accept the challenge. America's face was currently scrunched into, what England thought, was an adorable pout.

"If you can't hypnotize me, what will I get as my reward?" he asked.

"I'll buy you anything you want at McDonald's for a week," England quickly replied. Normally he wouldn't make this kind of wager, but he was quite confident that the watch would work. America's face lit up at the prospect of free hamburgers and fries. He jumped up and stuck his hand out to England.

"You got yourself a deal Iggy. The hero will totally win and you'll be stuck buying me burgers all day!" he exclaimed. He laughed arrogantly and further insisted on England shaking his hand. England stood up slowly and took the American's hand into his own, shaking it firmly.

"Wonderful, I'm glad you agreed to my wager. Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll be going into the bedroom," England said. He grabbed America's arm and began to lead the over confident country towards his bedroom. "Sit on the bed and I'll begin the hypnosis."

America practically jumped onto the bed and crossed his legs, bouncing eagerly. England blushed slightly, how long had he been waiting for an _eager_ America to be in his bed. "Come on man; let's start with the hypnosis thingy. I want me some burgers," he said excitedly.

"I see your grammar is still atrocious, but I will start the hypnosis now," England said after a sigh. He walked over to the bed and balanced in front of America on one knee. He took out the pocket watch once more and let it swing by the chain rhythmically. He began speaking in a low voice, trying to keep it even and soothing. "I want you to focus on the swinging watch. Let your eyes follow its slow motions. As you watch it your eyes will grow heavier and heavier…allow them to close," he said.

England kept repeating the last part until America had fallen asleep from the calming effects of his voice and the motion of the watch. England slowly grabbed the watch to stop its motion and put the thing away, careful to work quickly and silently. _I suppose I should try it to confirm the effects,_ he thought. He walked back over to the bed and stared at the American, thinking of something America would never say unless he was hypnotized. "America, say you like scones more than hamburgers."

"Dude, I totally prefer to eat scones over burgers any day," America said, sounding just as energetic as he usually did. The only signs that he had been hypnotized was the fact his eyes were still closed. He was even smiling and had started bouncing on the bed again, his cowlick bouncing with him. England felt a sudden urge to just grab the cowlick and lick it, but he suppressed it. He would get to have fun later, but he had a few things to ask first.

"America, would you be willing to have sex with me?" England asked. He knew a hypnotized person could only tell the truth as well as being made to believe anything.

"It would be awesome man, I've always wanted to hear you scream my name," America said, a little part of his voice holding a teasing tone. England gulped as he felt blood rush towards his lower regions.

"Do... do you mind if I top?" he asked once more. America seemed to be silent for a moment, but it was so short that England thought he imagined it.

"Of course Iggy-brows, whatever you want to do," was the reply.

"Then… you will love me, no matter how you felt about me before this, you will absolutely love me," he commanded. America just smiled and nodded his head, eyes still closed to the world. _He must be really hypnotized to be acting like this. I would have thought he'd put up a big fight about being on the bottom,_ England thought. He quickly shrugged that thought away, realizing this was one gift horse he definitely shouldn't look in the mouth. "Open your eyes."

America complied immediately, revealing baby blue eyes already clouded in lust. England groaned with want and decided he just couldn't hold back anymore, no matter how embarrassing this might be later. He jumped on the bed, pinning America down by straddling him, and attacked his mouth.

The kiss he gave was furious and passionate, holding all the suppressed and quelled emotions he had been trying to deny for the past few decades. England placed a hand on the back of America's head and gripped some of his hair to pull his head back. The action elicited a gasp from the younger country, which England took as the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue into the other's mouth. America conceded control to England and moaned while the wet appendage ravished and exploring the cavern, rubbing against the roof of his mouth and along his teeth.

Eventually England pulled away from the kiss, a single string of saliva connecting the two. England's eyes had glazed over in the lust filled passion and sent shivers down America's spine. England moved down and began to unbutton America's shirt using only his teeth and never breaking eye contact. America's erect member struggled against the fabric of his jeans, becoming larger as the nation grew even more turned on. Both of them were dying for some sort of friction, but England was rather enjoying the look on America's face.

England finished with the buttons on America's shirt and slowly slipped it off of him. He didn't throw it off the bed, but rather used it to tie America's wrists together. He sunk towards the other nation's ear and whispered into is huskily. "Are you getting eager love?" America felt another pang to his throbbing member and, having no control over his body, thrusted his hips upward.

England chuckled, but decided he would stop some of the torture the younger country was going through. He quickly undid the button and zipper on America's jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. A massive erection sprung free, throbbing and already weeping precum. England felt his own erection throb at the sight, but only took off his shirt. He slowly lowered himself to the American's chest and took one of his already pert nipples into his mouth. As he sucked, licked, and grazed teeth over the nipple his hand worked the other one. He relished in the moans coming from the other's mouth as he switched to the other side, giving it the same treatment he had to the first.

When he was done he looked up to see America's face contorted in ecstasy and breathing in shallow, rapid pants. "E-England…please," he pleaded, thrusting his hips into the air. England smirked and slowly slid down to the throbbing penis.

"You'll have to be a little more specific," he teased. America groaned at his voice, the husky accent turning him on even more. He was about to speak, but could only gasp when he felt a light touch on his member. England was smirking as he allowed a finger to gingerly run up and down the shaft of his lover. He continued like this for a few seconds, soaking up the look of America struggling against his constraints. "I suppose I could give you some relief," England told him. America merely whimpered and nodded his head furiously.

England kept his eyes connected to America's as he lowered his head to the soaked tip. He blew on it lightly, making it throb even more as the cool air hit. England gently dragged his tongue from the base to the hilt, effectively licking up any residue on the shaft. He started by just barely placing his mouth over the tip, allowing his tongue to flick across the slit on top. "Ngh… p-please…go f-faster," he heard America plead. England complied by going down a little farther, covering about a fourth of the shaft.

He swirled his tongue around, up, and down the portion in his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop as he did so. He slowly continued to lower his mouth onto the member until the whole organ was in his mouth and he was deep throating the American. England would periodically hum to send the sound waves through the pulsing member, making America practically scream out. "I… I'm about to…," America tried to gasp out. Just before he reached the edge, however, England pulled his mouth away with a wet popping sound.

"Not so fast, you aren't allowed to cum until I give you permission," he said, crawling back up the other's body. He stopped when his own bulging erection was over America's mouth. "Now, I want you to unbutton and unzip my pants. Can you do that love?" America gulped and nodded, lifting his head to take the button into his mouth. America quickly pulled the zipper down as well; breathing hotly on the covered erection and making England shiver as well.

England quickly jumped off the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes, containing a moan as the cool air of the room hit his erection. He walked over the bed and flipped America over, finally releasing him from the shirt holding his hands back. Before the other could do anything, England sat down and pulled him into his lap. "I want you to prepare yourself just like this," he whispered to the other. He supported himself on the palm of his hands as he watched America suck on his own three fingers. The younger nation stared at England as he slowly placed two fingers inside himself, gasping as he scissored them. He tried to add more pleasure by moving himself up and down, causing friction between the two members rubbing against each other. Both of them threw their heads back as the much needed friction was finally gained. After a moment America was able to get three fingers inside his hole and pulled them out, signaling to England that he was ready.

England laid back on the pillows and positioned America's entrance over his erection, which was standing at attention. "Now ride," he commanded, getting a thrill from the look on America's face. He slammed America onto his penis, both of them crying out from the sudden movement. America was conflicted between the pain and pleasure of being filled so suddenly, while England was filled with pure pleasure by the tightness of America's entrance. He allowed his lover time to adjust and soon enough America was bouncing on England's member. England met each downward motion with an upwards hip thrust, trying to angle just right to hit that special spot.

"AGH! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME HARDER RIGHT THERE!" he cried out. England smirked and made sure to slam into America's prostate every time he thrusted, filling the large room with America's ecstasy filled screams. England began to pump his lover in time with the thrusts, filling America with a pleasure overload. "I'm… going to," was all the warning England got before America came all over his hand and their chests. America's walls tightened around England, squeezing him in the best way, and he came inside the nation, filling him with his seed.

Both rode out their orgasms for as long as possible, but they had to eventually end. England lifted America just enough for him to slide out and America collapsed onto the bed next to him. England turned to face him and gave a tired smile. "It's a shame I had to go through the trouble of hypnotizing you to do that," he said quietly.

"Don't worry about it dude, because you totally owe me McDonald's for a week!" America exclaimed, though his voice betrayed how tired he was. England's eyes widened and he stared at America.

"You mean the whole bloody time you were never hypnotized?!"

"Of course dude, the hero can't be hypnotized!"

"So wait, does that mean…"

"Love ya Iggy-brows."

"I love you too you damn git."

"You still owe me McDonald's though."

* * *

 **Excuse me while I go try to bleach my computer of the sins I just put it through. Though, if I'm being honest, I had fun writing this little sucker (literally). So, I hope did well considering this was my first time writing anything like this. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Comment your thoughts, constructive criticism is appreciated, and check out some of my other stuff if you are new to my writing!**


End file.
